


You Have a Gift

by wishboneluck



Series: Flufftober [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cooking, Fluff, Flufftober 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishboneluck/pseuds/wishboneluck
Summary: Day 6 - Gift.They're mundanes and Magnus is cooking. Another Magnus is good at everything because he is.





	You Have a Gift

Day 6- Gift  
Alternate Universe- Mundane. Another Magnus is good at everything fic because it’s true. 

 

“Perfection,” Magnus says, popping another roll into his mouth. 

Alec playfully glares at him as he sets the table. “Yes, I somehow managed to bake bread.”

Magnus does feel slightly guilty for banning Alec from assisting with the majority of the cooking today. The truth is, he’s actually gotten a lot better now that he’s not surrounded by ‘yes people’ who refuse to tell him the truth. But Alec is finally meeting Magnus’s family. He wants it to be perfect. He wants them to love Alec as much as he does and showcasing his recently improved cooking just isn’t the way. 

“Sorry Alexander, I just want this to be perfect.”

Alec snorts and drifts over to Magnus after he sets down the final fork.

“Yes, I know. And your cooking is the only thing your stage mother of a friend Ragnor has never critiqued. Which means a lot because he’s even criticized your decorating skills and you know they’re impeccable.”

Magnus flushes. There’s a chance he may have overdone the whole basic rundown of telling Alec about his friends. There’s also a chance that flashcards were involved. 

Thankfully, Alec had found this to be one of his endearing quirks and had happily gone along with it.

He smiles abashedly but Alec just laughs, wraps his arms around him and pulls him closer into a kiss. Alec then ducks under his arms to sample the sauce that Magnus has been bragging about. They’ve been dating for months but Alec has yet to try Magnus’ most famous dish since it takes so long. 

Though Magnus knows he’s a damn good cook, he’s almost more nervous for his boyfriend’s reaction than for his friends finally getting to meet him.

All his worries are for naught it turns out as Alec moans and attempts to get another spoonful. Magnus playfully swats him away as Alec laughs.

“You have a gift Magnus, that’s delicious.”

“Just a little trial and error, nothing special.”

Alec never lets Magnus downplay any of his talents, which works out because Magnus so rarely does. 

“It’s the best thing I’ve ever tasted.” Alec kisses him again and Magnus has never been so in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's a day late and so short!


End file.
